Prince's punishment
by RichaCo
Summary: Etna is fed up with the prince's attitude towards his vassals and decides to do something about it. Warning: contains spanking. Rating changed due to sensuality.
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Be warned, this story contains the non-consensual spanking of a minor male. You have been warned.

Prince's Punishment

By: Goombasa

f/m, non-con

Laharl, the new overlord of the Netherworld was once again in a fit on his throne. "Where the hell is my breakfast!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He was 1313 years old, roughly thirteen by human standards. After his father's passing, it had taken him and his vassals a while to restore order to the Netherworld and pound the idea of Laharl being the overlord into everyone's skull. He wasn't exactly the nicest guy around though. He still wasn't despite the fallen angel, Flonne's attempts to open his eyes to the ideas of love.

Etna, his right-hand vassal, and though he wouldn't admit it, one of his closest friends, stood near his throne, sighing at his childish behavior. Sometimes he acted like he was so mature, but sometimes he just acted so much like the child that he was. She was 1470 years old, appearing to be around fourteen to humans. She had promised the late king Krechefskoy that she would make his son a great overlord, but it wasn't going over so well. She didn't have any memories of her parents due to an incident with a demon sire by the name of Maderas, but that is not really relevant to our story. "Prince, please calm down. I'm sure that your breakfast is on it's way!" Despite the fact that Laharl was officially the overlord, Etna decided to keep calling him 'Prince' as she had always done on their adventures. She thought of it as something of a nickname for him now.

Laharl pouted a bit as he sat in the throne, which was far to big for him at this stage in his life. "Damn it, Etna, I asked those prinnies in the kitchen to finish my meal a half-hour ago! What is taking them so damn long?!"

Etna winced a bit at Laharl's tone and the language that he was using. Sure, it wasn't very unusual to hear a bad word pass a demon's lips, but for one so young, it was rather obscure. She, herself didn't have the cleanest mouth around, but no one seemed to care what she said since she was only a vassal. She was about to spout off her own colorful response to his, but then the fallen angel, Flonne, skipped into the room in her usual, cheerful way, followed by several prinnies who were carrying a lot of plates which could only be Laharl's breakfast. "Hi, Laharl! I'm sorry that it took so long, but we wanted to make sure that we got everything just right for you this morning."

Flonne had used to be a celestian, an Angel Trainee to be precise. She was 1521 years old, making her older than Laharl and Etna, even though she sometimes acted a bit less intelligent than her age. She even looked younger than the two of them. She was shorter than Etna as well, coming up to about Laharl's height. She was always talking to Laharl about love and kindness , even though he had started to look at them with less malice since she had met him, despised and denounced the notions without a second though. Flonnne had originally been sent to the Netherworld by the Seraph of Celestia to kill Laharl's father, but she later found that she had arrived two years too late for such a task. She stayed in the Netherworld in order to gather information on wether or not demons were capable of love. As time rolled on, she saw that they did have love and kindness in their hearts, even if they expressed it in odd ways. Eventually, however, her staying in the Netherworld lead to a battle in Celestia where she harmed her own kind, a grave sin to angels. As punishment, the Seraph changed her into a fallen angel, which is why she now remains in the netherworld with Laharl and Etna, her two best friends, even if they didn't want to admit it.

The prinnies set the trays of food in front of him. "Here ya go, dood! A feast fit for a king!"

Laharl snorted and started to stuff his mouth with food, not even bothering to say thank you. Flonne just smiled, she was used to his lack of manners by now. The prinnies left, going back to the kitchen to get started on lunch. Flonne sighed and started to walk away to see what she could do when, surprisingly, Etna walked beside her. "Oh, hi Etna! Was there something that I could do for you?" she asked.

Etna shook his head. "Na, I was just wondering if I could join you for a bit, the prince's table manners are not really something that I like seeing."

Flonne giggled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiled happily as her and Etna walked towards the garden, which really held nothing more than a few dead trees and some wilting bushes.

Etna sat down near a tree and shook her head. "Flonne, have you noticed the prince's behavior lately?"

Flonne tilted her head. "What do you mean, Etna? Isn't he always like this?"

Etna shook his head. "Well, yeah, he is usually is a rude, ill-mannered, foul-mouthed, and ill-tempered brat, but it's been worse than usual lately. I mean, he had actually started thanking people a month ago, but he just suddenly stopped and went back to staying silent when people did what he asked."

Flonne thought back a bit to about two weeks ago when she had brought in the mail for Laharl. He had started reading 'The Daily Corpse' (The netherworld's newspaper) and he had actually looked up from the funny papers to thank her! It had been a bit delayed and he sounded a bit bored when he said it, but he had still thanked her for doing him a favor. Then, just now, he hadn't even said thank you. "Yeah, I see what you mean, Etna... wonder what's going on with him."

Etna sighed and casually examined her fingernails. "What's wrong is the fact that he thinks that he can do whatever he wants because he's the overlord now. But he's still just a kid. A naughty brat of a kid, but still a kid."

Flonne giggled. "Well, maybe as time progresses, he'll see that being kind does have it's rewards."

Etna gave Flonne an odd look. "Laharl was right, you are a love freak."

Flonne giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The two girls talked for a while more, mostly centered around some of the interesting things that had been happening in the netherworld as of late, such as the Sea of Gehenna, a large tourist attraction in the netherworld, overflowing. Magma was spread for a good radius and a lot of places were still being rebuilt. As they finished their talking, there was a loud crash from within the castle, followed by Laharl shouting, "YOU OAF! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING, YOU DAMN CLUMSY BASTARD!"

Etna shook her head. "He doesn't realize that he might end up losing a lot of vassals if he keeps this up. Shouting at your servants is not the best way to build good relations with them."

Flonne nodded and stood up, about to head in, when none other than Laharl himself stormed out of the castle into the garden. "God damn, clumsy little ghost, if I had a sword..." he continued to mumble to himself as he passed Etna and Flonne. "Laharl, who was that you were just yelling at?"

Laharl turned back to Flonne. "It was just that stupid spirit, Ghoss... honestly, why my father kept that guy around is beyond me."

Flonne frowned. Ghoss was a ghostly vassal who was very sensitive about his clumsiness. "Laharl, did you ever think that maybe you hurt Ghoss's feelings when you yelled at him like that? He does tend to be a bit sensitive about being so clumsy."

Laharl snorted and crossed his arms. "As if I give a damn. A demon shouldn't be so clumsy!"

Flonne frowned. "Laharl, he can't help it if he is clumsy, you're being unfair and stereotypical!"

Laharl looked at Flonne dangerously. "Flonne, I'm the overlord! If you don't like how I work things, then go back to that gay flowery place that you came from."

Flames leaped into Flonne's eyes. "WHAT?! How could you speak of Celestia like that, Laharl, it used to be my home!"

Laharl scoffed. "And I say that it's gay! Now shut up and go do something useful for once!"

Flonne's eyes filled with tears. "Laharl, you... you..."

Laharl smirked. "Go on, Flonne, shout at me, cuss at me! It would be a nice change from the usual love-preaching you."

Flonne took in a deep breath and tried her best to keep the few tears in her eyes from running. She turned on her heel and started to walk away, a few sobs heard from her.

Etna, who had remained silent this whole time, narrowed her eyes at Laharl. Even after all that Flonne had put herself through for him, he still treated her like dirt... and this was the first time that she had ever really cried about it. "Laharl, I think that you should apologize to Flonne." she said forcefully. "Otherwise, I might not be so nice as to just ask you next time."

Laharl quirked an eyebrow at his right-hand vassal. "Etna, don't tell me that love freak is starting to wear off on you too! Geez, I'm surrounded here! And don't go threatening me again! I could have you beheaded for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and beat up some Item World residents to work off some steam!" He left without another word, a confident air around him.

Etna clenched her hands for a second, growling at where he had been standing. "So that's the way that you want to play the game, huh prince? Well alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Etna cracked her knuckles and walked up to one of the dead trees. They were dead, but sturdy and well-seasoned. Their branches were hard to break and were almost as hard as stone. It took her a while, but she did manage to break one off of the ancient tree. Afterwards, she headed back into the castle to grab a few more things that she thought she would need. She headed into the kitchen and looked at all the prinnies scurrying around. "Hey guys, could I borrow a spatula and a wooden spoon?" she asked innocently. The prinnies knew better than to question her so they gave her the wooden spoon and the spatula without delay. She carried the thin tree branch, the wooden spoon, and the spatula back to her room and hid them under her bed. Next, she went over to her closet and drew out a long leather belt that she had for her own skimpy outfits. She also grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and put them under her bed. Finally, she headed down to the recreational room that the palace held and grabbed a ping-pong paddle from one of the tables there, bringing it back and hiding it under her bed. Now, all she had to do was wait for the prince to return from Item World, which would probably take an hour or so...

-------------------

Laharl arrived back at the castle from Item World late at night, almost nine o' clock by the Netherworld clock. He stretched a bit and prepared for a nice long sleep in his bed, which was really a coffin. He headed up the long flight of stairs towards his room when he saw someone in the shadows. Quickly he turned to see who it was, but he was relieved to find that it was only Etna. "Etna, what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

Etna gave him a rather disturbing grin. "I could ask the same about you, prince."

Laharl snorted. "I'm the overlord. I can be where I want, when I want."

Etna shook his head. "There's a lot more to being an overlord than just doing what you want prince and evidently, you don't have any of the qualifications to be an overlord."

Laharl's face flushed in anger. "WHAT?!" he half asked, half shouted. "What do you mean, Etna?"

Etna sighed. "You yell at your vassals, you expect everyone else to do everything for you, and you have no manners or patience whatsoever."

Laharl scoffed. "So?" he asked defiantly.

Etna fumed and grabbed Laharl by the ear, causing him to yelp. "I've had it with you, Laharl! And everyone else has too! You're gonna shape up, even if I have to make you!" She started to drag him into her room.

Laharl struggled a bit, trying to get his ear out of the older demon's grip. "Etna, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Etna growled as she entered her room, still dragging the young overlord by his ear. "I'm giving you something that you've needed for a long time, Laharl!"

Now Laharl knew that nothing good could come out of this. Etna never called him anything but 'prince' unless it was serious. Etna locked the door behind her and dragged the prince over to her bed, sitting down on it and pulled him over her lap, giving him no time to react. "E-Etna, what are you doing?" he asked, now a bit more scared than angry. Etna had some pretty scary thoughts that were always simmering in her head. "Let me go!" He demanded.

Etna growled and gave him a sharp slap over his shorts which caused him to yelp. "No way, Laharl! You've earned this, so deal with it!" She started to rapidly slap his bum with moderate hand slaps over his shorts which were still pretty painful since she was a strong demon for her age.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

Laharl winced and squirmed at every slap, his face red with a blush. He couldn't believe that he was over the lap of a girl who was barely older than him by demon standards and was being spanked by her! And she was his vassal to boot! This was humiliating! "Etna, stop!" he begged, not because of the pain, but because he was afraid of what this could do to his reputation if this ever got out.

Etna shook her head and slapped him harder. "Not a chance, Laharl! You brought this upon yourself, so deal with it!" She quickly landed several more hand spanks on his bum.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

Now it was starting to hurt, Laharl noted. He squirmed harder, but Etna kept him pinned to her lap. When he felt her stop suddenly, he thought it was over and was about to make a snide comment of how wussy her slaps had been when he felt her slightly warmed fingers grab the waistband of his shorts and pull them down. "Etna, no! Don't!" he shouted, not only afraid of the damage she could do to his bare bottom, but also afraid of the embarrassment that he was going to suffer.

Etna looked down at his bottom, ignoring his pleas. It was a very light shade of pink, but it would be nice and crimson before she was done. She reached under her bed and pulled out the wooden spoon. "The warm up is over, Laharl! Time for you to take your real punishment!" She raised the spoon and brought it down on his right cheek, quickly raising it again and bringing it down on his opposite cheek.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

Laharl was now kick his feet as he slap stung his unprotected buttocks. He remembered that he had received similar punishments like this from his mother when he had done something very wrong, but none of them were this bad. Maybe five hand slaps on his bare bottom, but that was it! No, she had never done anything like this. Laharl let out a loud yelp after each smack and he kept kicking. Tears started to come to his eyes bit he didn't let them fall. He wouldn't cry in front of her, no matter how brutal the punishment became.

Etna laid down the spoon, satisfied with the work that it had down on Laharl's bottom. Once again, she reached under her bed and drew out the paddle that she had taken from the recreational room. She raised it and brought id down hard on Laharl's bum, this time holding nothing back.

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!

As the blows from the paddle landed on Laharl, he started to whimper slightly, but no tears fell. He still held them back, his face now flushed more from the resistance he was using not to cry instead of embarrassment. He kicked and squirmed harder, but Etna's strong grip kept him right where she needed him: on her lap and under the paddle.

After about five minutes of paddling him, Etna let the paddle drop onto her bed and she reached under it again, shifting around until she drew out the hairbrush. Laharl shook his head. "Etna, no more, stop!"

Etna sighed. "I guess..." Laharl let out a breath of relief as she put the hairbrush down, but the fear that he had felt returned again as she reached under her bed again. "We'll just skip the hair brush and the spatula and got straight to the belt then."

Laharl's eyes widened as she drew out the long leather belt. He shook his head. "Etna, no, please, not with the belt!"

Etna grinned and looped the belt so that she was holding bot ends. "I never though that you would turn into a coward from a little spanking." She let the leather come to rest with his red bottom, making in wince and take in a sharp breath. "Can you feel that Laharl?" she asked. Laharl didn't answer. Etna frowned and raised the belt, bringing it down hard on his bum, making him cry out and, at last, making a few tears spill from his eyes, a red lash now across his butt. "Answer me!"

Laharl nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, I can feel it, please stop, Etna!"

Etna shook her head and raised the belt again. "I'll stop when I think that you've learned your lesson!" She brought the belt down in a hard arc on his bum, making him cry out again, a few tears spilling, but nothing more than that. She repeated the process a third time... a fourth... a fifth... a sixth... finally, after thirty hard strokes, she stopped and laid the belt to rest next to the other items on her bed.

Laharl was openly sobbing now, the pain to great for even him to bare. He didn't care what she told anyone else, he just wanted the pain to end. "Is... is it over?" he asked, like the child that he was.

Etna shook her head. "Sorry, Laharl, but we still have one more tool to get by." She reached under her bed one final time to reveal a large tree branch and Laharl started struggling as he saw it. "N-no! Etna, I've learned my lesson, truly, I have! Don't use that on me!"

Etna sighed a bit. "Sorry, Laharl, but you brought this on yourself." She quickly repositioned his legs so that they were in between both of her so he could no longer move his upper legs. Etna took careful aim with her birch and brought it down on Laharl's behind, his tears running freely and he struggled to get loose to no avail again. "NO! Etna, no more!" he begged.

Etna just shook her head and brought the Birch back down on his bum again, this time a bit harder, leaving a long red lash there that was even a darker shade than the rest of his bottom. She followed through with this twenty more times, making sure to pause after each stroke to let the impact sink in. By the time she was finished, Laharl was now laying limp over her lap, not struggling or anything. "No more... please no more..." he begged.

Etna smiled a bit and put the birch down. "It's over, Laharl. I just hope you understand why I did that."

Laharl nodded vigorously. "I do, I do!" He quickly got up from her lap and pulled up his pants, wincing as it contacted his sore bum. "I promise Etna, I'll be nicer to my vassals."

Etna smiled a bit. "Good. Just remember, I was the one who promised your dad that you would be a wonderful overlord. I'm just helping you along."

Laharl actually smiled. "Believe me, I think you did." He walked back to his room, sleeping on his stomach that night, which was very uncomfortable in a coffin.

Etna sighed and laid down in her own bed, smiling as she fell asleep. She knew that she had done what she needed to do and that made her happy, but... for some odd reason, she really hoped that Laharl would need a reminder of the promise he had just made to her in the future...

THE END


	2. Coming back for more

1Originally, I had no plans to continue this fic, but after a few requests, I crumbled like a wet cookie. What can I say, you guys are pretty convincing... so, I guess there is no harm in making a second chapter. But be forewarned, this chapter will contain a more consensual form a spanking. Thank you for heeding this warning and please enjoy.

_**Chapter 2: Coming back for more**_

Laharl was currently trying to relax within the confines of his private bath chamber. He was on his knees, half in and half out of the bath tub, attempting to rub the sting out of his red and tender backside. It had been three full days since his thorough thrashing and he still couldn't bare to sit down on anything for long without giving a few whimpers of pain. He rubbed it again, taking in a sharp breath as his fingers came in contact with the red flesh. He could clearly tell where each instrument had landed, the marks of the switch still there, showing up clearer than any other mark on his bum.

Sighing, he gently ran a bit more water over it, closing his eyes and attempting to move his mind away from the punishment, but finding himself unable to once again. He had accepted the fact that he had indeed deserved it, though he refused to admit it to anyone besides Etna, who had pretty much forced it out of him during the punishment in question. He kept thinking about how she had held him down... why hadn't he struggled harder? He could have easily fought his way off of her, he was far superior to her physically, that much he knew... but... his body wouldn't obey. It was as if... it wanted the punishment.

His mind drifted back to the night of the punishment, after he had ran back to his room...

_Laharl was laying on his stomach in his coffin, the top up. He had lowered his shorts and was currently examining the extensive damage to his posterior as best he could. He had managed to stop his sniffling, but his body was reacting strangely to the pain. He felt... aroused, excited. He couldn't understand why, but it had hurt so bad and felt so good at the same time. He had actually LIKED being dominated by her, being punished by her... he shook his head, trying his hardest to push such thoughts from his mind._

But the thoughts had not vanished. Even tonight, his mind still drifted back to the night of his punishment and he felt himself getting excited just thinking about the way she had dragged him into her room by his ear. He tenderly rubbed the ear in question and slowly lowered himself down into the bath water again, trying to get himself cleaned up. He had to try and put all these thoughts out of his mind and focus on his current campaigns. Let's see, Flonne was currently working on a diplomatic mission in Celestia, Gordon, Thursday, and Jennifer were back in the human world, currently looking for General Carter. He had been labeled a criminal by Laharl and a bounty had now been offered for his capture or satisfactory proof that he had been killed.

Priere... he hadn't spoken to her in a while, though they had exchanged letters very often. The same was true of Majorly, the witch. And then there was... Etna...

"GRAHHH!" he shouted loudly, standing up in the tub, shaking his fists. "Why can't I forget that damn spanking!" he asked himself, rather loudly. He didn't have to worry about anyone hearing him, the walls and door of the bath chambers were all sound-proof since other demons tended to get... rather erotic in there.

He sighed, deciding that he was clean enough. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself, wincing as he brought the towel over his tender ass. It would be another few weeks, he was sure, before he would be able to even touch it without wincing... and even then, he seriously doubted that he would forget it completely, especially with everything that he had been thinking about lately. Slowly, very carefully, he pulled his boxers and shorts up around his legs and gave a soft cry as they traveled over his buttocks. He stopped, waiting for the pain to subside before buckling his shorts.

He readjusted his red cape a bit and made sure that he kept his grumpy composure around himself before he finally journeyed out into the hallway. He walked past the many vassals that were there, keeping a clenched jaw and a straight face as he walked into the throne room, which he kept empty of servants unless he called for them. Slowly, he approached the throne and tenderly sat down on it, clenching his jaw to keep from giving another whimper, which would be easier to hear from here. He groaned a bit and leaned back in the large chair, sighing. He wouldn't have anything else to do unless something was brought to his attention or his chief vassals got back from their assignments. Slowly, he began to doze off a bit, his eyes slowly blinking, trying to resist the inevitable veil of sleep that started wrap around him. Slowly but surely, sleep over took him and he fell asleep on his throne.

_Lahal awoke a while later, Etna right up in his face. He gave a startled yelp and jumped, much to the dismay of his tender backside. Etna gave a small giggle as he winced. "Oh, poor little prince. Is you bum still a little tender?" she asked, her eyes giving off a small glint._

_Laharl panted a bit before getting a hold of himself. "What are you doing here, Etna? I thought I told you to go to Corpse street and get me some new sword polish! I didn't know you'd be back so quickly."_

_Etna grinned a bit. "Well, I was on my way to the Rosen Queen company to get what you asked, but..." She giggled and pulled out a large paddle that had a multitude of holes drilled into it. "I saw something else there that might just come in handy."_

_Laharl's heart skipped a beat as his eyes rested on the paddle. "You didn't spend MY money on that, did you?" he asked, trying to sound authorative._

_Enta gave him an innocent look before giving him a rather disturbing grin. "Mmm..." she said, almost sounding like she was thinking hard. "Well, I did have to spend a pretty penny on it, more than I had in my paycheck."_

_Laharl growled a bit, but Etna's expression suddenly change to one of stern authority. "Laharl, don't growl at me. I don't think I should let you off for that... should I?"_

_Laharl gaped at her a bit. "E-Etna, I haven't done anything wrong!" he said loudly._

_Etna smirked a bit. "You growled at me." She said it in a very stern voice, one that said there would be no argument. She reached up and grabbed his arm, near the shoulder._

_Laharl's mind went blank at that moment and his thoughts traveled back to his last spanking and he was pulled from the throne. Etna sat down in his place and jerked him over her lap in one swift motion. She grabbed both his arms and pinned them to his back. Laharl craned his neck at her. "Etna, you can't spank me for just growling at you!"_

_Etna's disturbing grin became even more disturbing as she set down the paddle momentarily. "Growling at someone when they just wanted to wake you up is VERY rude, Laharl. I'm not helping you become a rude overlord. Therefore, you are going to learn how NOT to be rude, starting now." She grabbed the back of his shorts and yanked them down, making him wince and gasp at the same time as cool air ran over his tender bum. Etna laughed gently and picked up the paddle. "Oh, looks like my mark is still there, hm? Looks like I did a very good job." She smiled and rested the cold wood of the paddle against Laharl's butt._

_Laharl choked on a sob and shook his head, giving a half-hearted struggle to free himself. "Etna, no... please don't..." he begged gently._

_Etna leaned her head down near his ear. "Hush, Laharl. Don't act like you don't enjoy this. I can tell by the way you struggle. You aren't trying your hardest. The way your body reacts, you like this, don't you, my naughty little prince?" she asked, rubbing his bum with the paddle again, leaning back._

_Laharl gulped lightly and gave another half-hearted struggle. "I-I do not!" he protested weakly. _

_Etna shrugged. "Whatever you say... you bad, bad boy!" she exclaimed, raising the paddle and bringing it down on his defenseless ass nice and hard, making a loud smacking noise._

_Laharl gave a loud cry and his head reared back a bit. It had hurt a lot when she had used the ping-pong paddle against a paler version of his behind, but now it was almost unbearable. His butt was still so tender from it's last beating that it felt like she was holding a lit torch to his nether cheeks. His eyes clenched shut, tears already streaming down out of them._

_Etna smirked a bit and let the pain escalate a bit before raising the paddle again and giving him another hard swat. The result was similar and he started to kick out with his feet a bit. Etna shook her head gently and gave him another hearty slap, this one really making him scream. _

_SLAP! SMACK! SPLAT! WHACK! SMACK! SPLAT! SPANK! SPANK! SLAP!_

_The rhythm continued and the pain escalated. Laharl kicked and screamed and cried like the child that he was, shouting plea after plea between his sobs for her to take mercy on him and end this torture. But he felt something tingle in him and he felt somehow... good about it. Etna brought another tremendous thwack down on his bum again..._

Laharl was awakened by someone shaking him. He grunted a bit and opened his eyes, moaning a bit. "Wh-what?" he asked, opening his eyes to come face to face with Etna. He gave a small cry and practically leaped out of the throne.

Etna backed off a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, prince, what's wrong with you."

Laharl calmed himself and panted a bit, holding his heart, listening as it returned to normal. He also noticed, to his massive embarrassment, that his dream had... caused certain things to happen in his shorts, leaving a large stain there. He quickly crossed his legs, glad that Etna hadn't noticed yet. _'It had just been a dream...'_ he thought. "Nothing's wrong, you just freaked me out!" He crossed his arms a bit. "Alright, where's the polish?" he asked impatiently.

Etna sighed a bit and handed him a small bag. "I got you two kinds, didn't know what kind you wanted... and Laharl, can we talk for a second?" she asked, her tone changing to one Laharl had been trying to forget for a while.

Laharl nodded slowly. "What about?" he asked.

Etna sighed a bit and put her hands on her hips. "As your chief vassal, I go through all the paperwork filed by you and those below you and me. I came to the treasure reports last night."

Laharl mentally gulped, this wouldn't end well if she was talking about what he though she was talking about. "And? What does this have to do with anything?" he asked, trying to keep confident. He set his new sword polish down on the ground and looked up at her.

Etna's tail flicked back and forth dangerously. "Apparently, you spent about 3.7 billion Hell on getting a water park added on to the royal bath chambers."

Now Laharl knew he was in trouble. Slowly, carefully, he chose his words and tried to play his way out of it. "It isn't for me. It's for the general public. I can still have my privacy in the royal chambers and the younger demons can have a good time on the outside in the water park."

Etna's eyes flashed. "You're lying. It's all for you. You spent one third of this year's revenue in one selfish investment, Laharl. Besides, if you wanted it open to the general public, it wouldn't be added onto the royal bath chambers, it would be put somewhere in town!" She was flaring now.

Laharl unconsciously scooted back in the throne, ignoring the pain in his arse. "Well... I..." he attempted to make another save, but to no avail.

Etna crossed her arms. "But nothing. You are just lucky that I know your ass is still tender or you would be getting the same treatment as three days ago."

Laharl visibly relaxed a bit. Did that mean she was going to let him off scot free? His hopes were dashed quickly when Etna turned and walked to the chamber doors on all sides, making sure that every single one was locked tightly. She walked back to Laharl. "Stand up." she ordered.

Once again, Laharl's unexplainable bodily lust for this took over and he obeyed, standing up and to the side of the throne. Etna sat down on the throne herself and grabbed his arm, bringing him over her lap quickly. She jerked his pants down and looked at his bottom. "I admit... maybe I was a little rough on you the first time, but you admit, you deserved it. Now listen. I'm only gonna spank you with my hand this time. After we are done, you are going to do some corner time and then you are going straight to the treasurer's office and you are going to cancel that order for the water park."

Laharl nodded stiffly, his hands reaching down to the ground and scratching the stones a bit. Etna gently placed a hand on his back and sighed, leveling her free hand near his butt. "Just don't expect so much mercy the next time you screw up." she told him, bringing her hand up and giving him a swift smack on his right cheek. Her hands were rather petit and could only swat one reddened mass at once so she started to alternate, making Laharl whimper and groan at each one.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP (Ow, Ow, Ow! I'm sorry!)

Etna closed her eyes and continued the rhythm of smacking his butt. She felt a little flutter in her stomach as she did this, listening to his cries and please made her feel very... funny. She continued the smacking, reminding herself over and over that it was for punishment and that he had been bad and was paying for it.

SMACK, SLAP, SPANK! (OW! Etna, I'm sorry!)

Etna finally did stop, a mere one hundred slaps in. She let him whimper over her lap a bit. "I told you, I'm being merciful this time since you got such a beating last time. But, my punishments are going to be much more regulated from now on, young man."

Laharl nodded gently, sniffling a bit. Etna helped him up and off her lap and gave him a swat towards the corner, giving him very specific instructions to keep his hands on his head and to not rub his butt at all. He obeyed readily, his boxers and shorts still pooled around his ankles when he shuffled over to the corner, standing there.

Etna sat on the throne in his absence, watching him, her eyes darting from his head to his butt and alternated between the two. He certainly looked cute when he was docile like this. She stood up and nodded a bit. "Alright, go on, get your shorts on and go cancel that order."

Laharl obeyed, pulling up his shorts quickly and walked over to the door. He stopped and turned. "I am sorry, Etna."

Etna nodded and smiled softly to him. "I know... now get going." She smirked a bit as he hurriedly fumbled with the locks and ran out. She sighed and sat down on the floor, shivering a bit as she examined the hand she had spanked him with. It was a little pink itself and it tingled gently.

**END CHAPTER!**

Alright, there is the second chapter and I hope you all who asked for a continuation like it. I guess I might as well make a third chapter for it too, ne? Also, let me know if you think the rating should be increased because of sensuality that is now taking place.


	3. Dreams, liking, and longing

1Yay! Two updates back to back! Praise me, for I am on a roll this weekend! I am glad that people like the fact that I decided to continue this fic as I have... many interesting ideas to act upon. Please note, that this fic might get more serious as time goes on, though no actual lemon shall be in it. That said, there is a possibility that the rating will go up to M sometime in the future. Just a heads up before I move on!

_**Chapter 3: Dreams, liking, and longing**_

Laharl sighed gently as he walked down the halls of the castle, which was surprisingly quiet right now. It was the middle of the day but so far he had not seen a single one of his vassals. Flonne had returned, but Gordon was still on assignment... probably taking a bit of a 'vacation' in the human world. He had given him the assignment about a week ago and still no word back. It had been another four days since the first incident with Etna and his bum was just now starting to show signs of recovery. It was now back to a simple pinkish glow, though he wanted it pale... didn't he?

Gah, there went those stupid fantasies he had been having lately. Why the hell wouldn't they just leave his mind! It was driving him insane, this strange urge he had to just... think about Etna being firm with him. It was ridiculous! He was supposed to be the one ordering her around, he shouldn't let her do things like that! But still... his body somehow...

"Ah, this is so freaking stupid!" he complained, walking into the dining hall, grabbing a large loaf of bread for himself. He hadn't seen flonne since she had gotten back. He wondered what that love freak was doing. At least by talking to her and listening to her drone on and on about love and peace, he would be able to get his mind off of Etna and the spankings. He took a large bite out of the loaf and walked out of the room, looking around, trying to find something to do. At a loss, he decided to just go and get some sleep. He hadn't slept all that good for a while on account of both, his ass stinging and the fact that his dreams were plagued with images of Etna and specific implements. Probably the scariest thing was that they were getting... more and more detailed as he kept having them.

He crawled into his coffin and closed the lid, now able to lie on his back comfortably without having to worry about a large amount of pain. He prayed that, for once, he could get a good rest without having to endure one of those stupid dreams! He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into the world of sleep.

_Laharl's eyes opened and he gave a soft yawn. He tried to shift, finding that he had ended up on his stomach at sometime during the night, but found himself unable too. Slowly, he turned his head to find that he wasn't laying at all. He was leaning against a wall, wrists chained to the wall, his feet chained to the floor and spread a good distance apart. He gulped lightly and craned his head back as far as he could. He saw Etna standing in the corner, a paddle in one hand, a riding crop in the other. She looked up at him with a gentle, but very disturbing smirk. "Hello, bad boy... awake yet?"_

_Laharl nodded gently. "Yes, Mistress Etna..." he said obediently. Where had that come from! Laharl would NEVER refer to ANYONE as mistress or master... would he? He pulled against the chains and found them to be very sturdy, sturdier than him. His wrists were bound tightly, but not too tightly. He heard Etna walking towards him and he also heard the occasional swish of the riding crop sailing through the air as she swung it experimentally._

_She came up behind him and gave off a light purr. "Mmm, you remembered the rules... such a good bad boy." She tucked the crop under her arm and reached out, grabbing his shorts and peeling them down as far as she could with his legs spread like they were, which turned out to be just far enough to expose his full butt._

_Laharl shivered again and turned his head back to the wall, heart pounding. He gulped again as he felt Etna's cold hand rub against his bared backside. She gave it a soft squeeze, making him gasp. "Hm, very nice." She set the crop down and popped her neck gently, taking the paddle firmly in both hands, leveling it with his bottom. "I hope your ready for this, Laharl, because I'm not stopping once I start." Laharl nodded and Etna raised the paddle, allowing it to surge forward gracefully..._

Laharl woke with a start, his head lurching forward and banging against the lid of his coffin. He groaned and let a string of curses pass by his lips, holding the lump that was forming on his head. "Son of a bitch, damn it!" he cursed, not only for his head, but also for the fact that he had been forced to endure ANOTHER one of those stupid dreams! When would they stop plaguing him! Slowly, he lifted the top of his coffin, groaning as he got out of it, taking a look through the window. It was night time now. He had been asleep a good six hours. Getting out of the coffin, he sighed gently and started to stroll through the castle halls again.

As he walked, he could recall, clearly, almost too clearly, each and every detail of the dream. He shivered gently and his hand rubbed his bottom in response. He completely lost himself in the memory and started to ignore just where he was headed. He mused over the things that had been happening. Ever since Etna had first taken him over her knee one week ago and given him that massive beating, he had been having dreams and found himself getting excited every time he thought about it... then he got excited again when Etna spanked him again in the throne room. He thoughts continued churning until he arrived at the most practical answer. His subconscious mind and his body WANTED the spankings, wanted to be disciplined, wanted to be dominated. He shivered at the thought, but he knew that this had to be the answer. There was no other way to explain how he felt.

As he registered this new information, his heart beat grew faster and he realized that... he did want it. He liked it even. At first he had thought that he hated it, and he probably had, but now... gods, now he actually LONGED for it. It was so stupid, deriving pleasure from something like a spanking, wasn't it? Sighing, he looked up from his thoughts and frowned, seeing that his mind had led him, in all irony, right to Etna's door. He wondered if he should bring this up to her? Perhaps it would discourage her from punishing him and he could get this whole thing out of his system? But then again, if he did tell her, would she let him live it down? Would she tell others? Of course she would, this was ETNA! Slowly, he wondered if she was even awake at this hour. He leaned down and started to look through the keyhole when all of a sudden, the door opened and Etna stood before him, wide-eyed and wearing a bathrobe.

Laharl just stood there, frozen like a deer in the headlights, half bent over, eyes looking up at Etna bewildered. Etna was the first to recover and she breathed deeply, her eyes taking on a dangerous look. "Laharl..." she said slowly, "What exactly were you doing outside my door at this time of night, looking through my keyhole?"

Laharl gulped gently. "Well, I, um..." he stood up and backed a few steps away, but Etna grabbed his ear and jerked him into her room, closing the door quickly. "Trying to see me naked, huh?" she asked. "I expected that from a lot of other demons, Laharl, but not from you!"

Laharl attempted to defend himself as he was dragged towards her bed. "Etna, you've got it wrong! I was just taking a walk and..."

Etna cut him off. "And ended up at my door, huh? In the middle of the night? Sounds just a little too convenient to me, Laharl." She sat down on her bed and took him into the now familiar position of being over her lap. She jerked down his pants before he could protest and smiled slightly to see that the damage from the first spanking was well on the way of healing up.

Laharl gulped again, knowing this position well by now. He stayed still, heart pounding erratically while he waited for Etna to start. He felt himself get excited again in anticipation and that confirmed his earlier thoughts. He liked this. Perhaps it was currently on a very small level, one that existed in the ver back of his mind, but he knew that he liked it nonetheless. He closed his eyes and waited for the punishment to commence.

Etna took her time now. She had been in the middle of thinking about how she had spanked the prince before. She continued to think of this as she prepared him and herself for the spanking she was about to deliver. While in the bath tub, she had slipped into dream land and ended up having a... dream of her disciplining Laharl. It had... excited her, just like the previous spankings she had delivered and the previous dreams she had been having. She knew that she liked it at this point, being the prince's disciplinarian, but... since he didn't like it, she couldn't act upon it willy-nilly as she wanted. It scared her to feel this way. She had spanked other demons before, as punishment, mostly kid warriors and ronins, but she had never felt so erotic about it before. Only with Laharl.

She jerked herself away from the thoughts as she felt her fingers slip around a belt that had been near her. She lifted it and looped it, holding Laharl down. "Alright, Laharl, time for you to learn a good lesson about being a peeping tom!" She raised the belt quickly and brought it down against his butt hard to make up for lost time. She felt a ripple of pleasure run through her being when the slap landed.

Laharl let out a loud yell, which only increased the pleasure she felt right now. Laharl panted a bit, feeling pain and pleasure all at once, tears streaking his face already. "E-Etna, I didn't mean to!" he pleaded, but Etna had apparently closed herself off to him and slammed the belt into his behind a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth. Every time the belt landed, Laharl gave a cry of pain and Etna felt another wave of pleasure hit her each time. She wanted to be rougher, she wanted so badly to keep this going forever now... it felt so nice, so... right. But she couldn't treat it like that. It was punishment for him. She just had to remember this.

Laharl's struggles slowly diminished after a while and he finally lay still as more hard smacks were applied to his bottom. There was no telling how hard it would be to sleep tonight, his bum was back to it's nice dark red tint now. Etna sighed and set down the belt, holding him in place for a bit, letting him get a hold of himself as he sniffled and sobbed a bit. It was strange, in this whole week she had seen more emotion come out of him than she had ever seen in her life. It was very interesting, even if it was pain induced. She let him up and gave him a smack towards the corner. He knew the drill and obediently shuffled over, placing his hands on his head.

Etna's eyes ran up and down his body from where she sat, her eyes resting on his reddened ass for a bit. Unconsciously, she licked her lips a bit. Standing, she put her hands on her hips and smiled a bit. "Laharl, you can go back to your room again. And don't let me catch you trying to peep again or I might just have to use the cane."

Laharl nodded and bent down to pick up his shorts. He pulled them up slowly, wincing as the fabric traveled over his ass again. Etna walked him to the door and saw that he was well on his way to his room before she closed the door and sighed a bit, walking over to her bed. "So strange... why do I like punishing him so much?" she asked gently. Did she have feelings for him? Gods, now she was starting to sound like flonne... but it was possible... demons did have love, she knew that much. She crawled into her bed and yawned lightly.

Laharl crawled into his coffin, back on his stomach again and sighed. One week, three spankings... probably a lot more to go. He wondered why he enjoyed this so much... at least his body did. He had never enjoyed it as a young child when his mother had disciplined him. Why now, and why, oh why Etna? He shivered again, deciding that... the ONLY way he was going to get these reactions to stop was to talk to SOMEONE about it. No, he couldn't talk to anyone except Etna in question about it... she was the one directly linked to this and he didn't feel as if he could trust anyone else with this information, not even flonne. Besides, Etna hadn't told anyone else about spanking him so far, he was pretty confident she wouldn't now... he hoped.

**END CHAPTER**


	4. Confessions of the reddened one

1Brr! It is really cold over here! But I am glad we've got Laharl's glowing red ass to keep me warm, lol! I hope that you all like this new chapter! It is a little more sensual, and a lot more touchy-feely. BTW, I got a challenge of all who wish to try it... Write a review and let me know if you feel like taking on a challenge and I'll give it to you.

_**Chapter 4: Confessions of the reddened one**_

Laharl stood cautiously outside of Flonne's room. After much time of saying that he couldn't do it, he had decided against going to talk to Etna about the feelings he had been feeling during his punishments. The next best person to go to was, of course, Flonne. She could be a loudmouth sometimes, and she did try to push her views on him all the time just like a Christian missionary, but he saw no alternative. Carefully, he knocked on the door, almost acting as if it would blow up in his face if he didn't knock the right way.

He was rewarded with a cheerful, "Come on in!" from Flonne her self. Slowly, he turned the door knob and walked into the, in his opinion, really over-decorative room. The entire place had been painted pink at her request, cut-out hearts littered the walls, the floor had been carpeted with a large, fuzzy, deep red rug. Her bed, where she was sitting right now, was also pink, with pillows trimmed with white. They were also pink and matched her bed wonderfully. It often sickened Laharl to even stand in here, but today, he would make an exception.

Flonne smiled at him in her usually cheerful way. "Hello, Laharl. I wasn't expecting it to be you. You usually can't stand to be in here."

Laharl gave her one of his signature snorts. "Don't remind me... I came because... I need to talk to someone about a pretty private matter and you're pretty much the only one I can come to at the moment."

Flonne tilted her head and patted the side of her bed. "Well, I guess I have time to listen, Laharl. Come over and sit down. We can talk as long as you want."

Laharl mentally winced and his hand unconsciously went to his butt. "I'll, um... stand, thank you."

Flonne smiled and nodded, respecting his decision. She readjusted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed and motioned to him. "Alright, Laharl. Go ahead and tell me what you need."

Laharl sighed. "First of all, please promise me that you will not tell a SINGLE soul about this... please?" he asked, using the polite phrase because he REALLY wanted Flonne to agree.

Flonne knew that this had to be serious since Laharl was actually willing to ask her politely. She nodded gently. "I promise, Laharl. I swear an oath as a former celestian, I won't tell another soul what I'm about to hear."

And, with the oath sealed, Laharl told her everything, his blush increasing the whole time. Flonne listened in a half shocked, half amused silence as Laharl related the tale of his spankings and the feelings he had been having before and after them.

When he finished, Flonne slowly fidgeted with her fingers. "Alright, um... well, it... sounds to me like um..." She thought for a bit. "Before I tell you what I think, you must answer this... have you been spanked before... I mean, by someone other than Etna?"

Laharl thought a bit. "Well, I was spanked by my mother now and then actually... but that was back when I was a really young demon..."

Flonne nodded. "I thought as much, but was there anyone who did it... more... recently aside from Etna?"

Laharl gulped a bit. "Well, uh..." he blushed hard. "I... was spanked by the palace maids about three years ago when my father was still alive..."

Flonne nodded gently. "And did this effect you in the same way as it does when Etna spanks you? Or was it just with Etna?"

Laharl sighed a bit, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion. "No, it was only with Etna... why, Flonne?"

Flonne nodded and stood up, crossing her own arms. "Laharl, I'm being totally serious here, this is not me trying to push my views on you right now, but... I truly believe that you love Etna."

Laharl felt his heart speed up to the max at that moment. "Wh-what! Me and Etna? Flonne, are you serious?"

Flonne nodded gently. "Well, you said yourself that you only get these feelings when she spanks you, meaning that you have a sexual attraction to being disciplined by her. You said that you could have easily broken away from her at any time during the punishments and beaten her to a bloody pulp, but you allowed yourself to be dominated, meaning that you care for her and you don't wish for her to be hurt. Plus, every time she spanked you, she was never cruel or mean about it, just matter-of-fact, correct? That means that she cares about you too and she believes that she was only doing what was right to correct your behavior. So you see, even though you might not know it consciously, your bodies are telling you that you mutually love each other."

Laharl almost gaped. This fallen angel, who was usually so ditzy it was painful, had made such a careful analysis of the situation he couldn't think of a single way to counter her view. He sighed gently and shook his head. "How exactly do you know all of this... how can you be so sure without... without seeing it for yourself?"

Flonne giggled gently. "Back in Celestia, I was taught about the many, many forms of love, Laharl. Different people need different things so that they can feel truly comfortable with the one they believe is their lover. What you are feeling here, with the spankings and all, is actually a common feeling among humans and angels, but I haven't heard much about demons having such a love fetish... you're the first."

Laharl sighed gently and nodded to her. "So... what should I do about it? Obviously I can't ignore these feelings anymore... they're building in me... it feels like I might burst."

Flonne sighed a bit. "There is only one person who can satisfy those feelings that you have. That person is Etna. You need to go and talk to her about it, though I was glad that I could help make this a bit clearer to you."

Laharl blushed hard. He actually had to TELL this to Etna. "Flonne, are... are you sure that there's no other way? Narcotics, drugs, drinking, anything?"

Flonne shrugged. "None that I know of, Laharl. You could try those other things, but I would advise against it." She giggled gently. "Just imagine how hard Etna would spank you if she caught you with alcohol!"

Laharl flushed. "FLONNE!" he shouted, turning and walking out the door.

Flonne shook her head gently. "Oh Laharl..."

Laharl was once again wandering aimlessly around the castle, thinking about what Flonne had said. He just had to avoid this... didn't he? Did he really want to avoid that which he now knew he loved? He loved Etna, and he was excited by the idea of being disciplined by her... it was a strange, unnerving feeling for one who had pushed the ideals of love away for so long. He stopped walking and just stood wherever he had stopped for a little while, still thinking about this. Finally, he sighed gently. "I've got to tell her..." he whispered to himself.

Slowly, as if they had just been oiled, his legs started to walk him in the direction of Etna's room. This time, when he arrived, he made sure to knock, not wanting to make the same mistake of being accused of watching her bath again. He heard some rustling on the other side and then the sound of a lock clicking. The door knob turned and all time stood still for a very long time. Finally, the door opened and he was face to face with Etna, once again. She smiled at him, more friendly than usual. "Hey, prince."

Laharl cleared his throat a bit. "Hi Etna... can I come in?" he asked gently.

Etna frowned, noticing how nervous he was acting around her. _'Meh, probably the spankings I've been giving him...'_ she thought. She nodded gently. "Alright, come on in, Prince.

Laharl walked in, rather stiffly, trying hard to loosen himself up. "I need to talk to you Etna... about something very important and very personal."

Etna frowned gently and closed the door, locking it gently. "Alright... I guess that's okay."

Laharl nodded gently and gulped, wondering how to start. Slowly coming to a conclusion, he started the same way he had with Flonne, describing the feelings he had and ending with his conversation with Flonne in question, everything that she had told him right down to the punctuation marks.

Etna listened, pacing a bit, her face turning steadily redder and redder as Laharl revealed this to her. Her heart sped up at the mention of her loving him and vice versa. She finally sat down and sighed gently. "Laharl... do you believe what she said?"

Laharl slowly nodded his head. "I... yes, Etna, I believe what she said. Everything makes sense... the way I've been feeling ever since you started to spank me... How we both act now... I... yes, I know I don't say this often, but I truly believe that Flonne was right."

Etna slowly got up and approached Laharl, who stayed stiff as a board. She drew up close to him and smiled, not in the disturbing way that she usually did, but this was a kind, caring, LOVING smile. She slowly wrapped an arm around Laharl and leaned in, touching her lips to his gently.

Laharl's mind went blank at that moment. He slowly leaned into the kiss, returning it with full vigor. It was wonderful, exquisite, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He placed his hands on the back of her head, as if to encourage her to deepen the kiss even further. There was a gentle purr coming from her as she obliged him, kissing him to the full extent she was able.

Laharl finally broke the kiss when he ran short on breath. He smiled gently at Etna."Etna... I... love you..." he said gently, almost in a whisper.

Etna smiled and rubbed his cheek gently. "I love you too, Laharl... now go over to the corner and get your pants off."

Laharl's eyes jumped open. "W-what?" he asked, confused. "What did I do?"

Etna giggled gently and let go of him. "Who said I was ready to break that kiss?" she asked gently, walking over to her bed and pulling out the ping pong paddle she had punished him with the first time. "I wanted it to last longer, you cut my ecstacy short. That wasn't very nice." She gave him a playful grin."

Laharl's stomach did a few barrel rolls before he grinned and crossed his arms. "What if I don't want to?" he asked defiantly.

Etna shot up and walked over to him briskly, grabbing his ear and walking him over to the bed, sitting down and pulling him over her knee. "Then I'll just have to do it for you." She smirked and undid his shorts, letting them dropped, now faced with the familiar view of his behind. She caressed it gently for a few seconds, making him shiver a bit. "I love you Laharl."

Laharl nodded gently. "I love you too Etna..." Etna nodded and raised the paddle, bringing it down on his butt, nice and hard.

**END CHAPTER**

Bah, I am too cold to be more creative. Love it or hate it, this is what you're getting, but don't tune out just yet. There will be a conclusion next time, that I promise. However, after the conclusion, you may beg for a sequel and I'll consider that, but PLEASE don't beg me to continue this particular story since I know I'll cave and end up adding a bazillion more chapters to this one story... anyway, R/R!


	5. epilogue

1Here it is, the ending. Yes, that's right, the last chapter. Go ahead and weep now, for you get no more after this, regardless of your begging! So neh! Anyway, enjoy this last, rather short, chapter of prince's punishment and I will be working on many, many more fics in the near future, so please stay tuned to the creative, awesome author channel! Oh, I love inflating my own ego!

_**Epilogue**_

SMACK! SPLAT! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK!

Etna grinned as she brought the leather belt down on laharl's naked backside more and more times, increasing the power every slap. "Come on, Laharl! You know what you need to say to make me stop."

Laharl gave another cry and gripped the sheets of the bed tighter as she lashed him again. He whimpered and shook his head defiantly. "N-no! I'm not gonna say it!" he said stubbornly.

Etna sighed and started spanking him even harder, making his crimson butt bounce a bit. Her eyes glinted a bit as he started to kick again. "Come on, Laharl! Say it! Call me queen!"

Laharl gave one last cry and a few tears spilled out of his eyes. "Okay, okay! You are queen Etna!"

Etna smiled, satisfied. She dropped the belt and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back a bit. "You're getting better. Two-thousand smacks with a belt and you didn't give in..."

Laharl smiled gently as she massaged his back. "But that arm of yours is getting stronger, love... too strong in fact." They laughed gently to each other and Laharl sighed in content. It had been two years since they had confessed their love for one another... two years since this whole romance had started... two years since they had been married. It was currently their anniversary and Laharl couldn't have been happier.

Etna was also very happy. Not only was she with the man that she loved, but she also was truly the queen of the netherworld now, giving her power over all but Laharl himself, though she still had some good power over him in the first place. They had played games with punishment for him ever since they had been married and both of them enjoyed it very, very much. "So, love, what's next? You want a break?"

Laharl grunted gently and crawled up next to her, rubbing his arse very gently. It was getting very raw. At the start of the evening, they had exhausted Etna's hand, a paddle, a hairbrush, a spatula, and finally the belt. He had lasted this far, but he didn't want to be beaten and not enjoy it fully, and he couldn't do that if he was truly in pain. He lay down, his head on the pillow. "Yes, I need a break."

Etna smiled and gave him a small smack on his butt, making him yelp gently. "Sorry, love, couldn't resist." She giggled a bit.

They had both changed quite a bit in the span of two years that they had been together. To Flonne's utter joy, Laharl had actually started being more polite to her and his vassals, though he wasn't perfect, not even close. A thank you or an apology every now and then was it. Though he did mouth off every now and then, if anything else to provoke Etna into dragging him into their room. They kept their little games private, of course. Flonne was the only one who had any idea about what they did together and she had sworn to keep it secret, once to Laharl, who had asked her sincerely that he didn't want anyone to know, and once to Etna, who had threatened Flonne with the same treatment she had given Laharl.

Etna hadn't really changed much physically, neither had Laharl. She expressed her love for him openly, as he did for her, not embarrassed to flaunt it in front of other demons, though they refrained from kissing in front of large crowds.

Laharl raised himself up on his knees and sighed gently, pulling up his shorts, wincing as they traveled over his behind. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Etna. "God, that was fun... what's next? Coming home late and drunk?" he asked.

Etna smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of mama's little boy... after you've had time to rest, I gave you quite the come uppance right now."

Laharl nodded and sighed, laying himself over her lap. "Who would have thought that a simple punishment would change us so much?" he asked her gently as she yanked his shorts down more out of reflex than anything else. She grabbed some balm off of the counter and gently started to rub it over his aching posterior.

Etna giggled a bit as he gave a satisfied groan. "I don't think anyone could have seen it coming, Laharl... it was very strange... we were brought together by the fact that you pissed me off beyond belief."

Laharl smirked a bit and shifted lightly. "Yeah, yeah... and now I just love pissing you off for the hell of it."

Etna laughed lightly, applying a bit more balm to him before setting it aside. "I know, though I don't think your butt appreciates it." She grinned and pinned him down, surprising Laharl for a second.

Laharl shifted a bit more and growled up at her. "I thought that we were taking a break."

Etna nodded gently. "We are, but I just want you in the position so I don't have to move. It's not like you complain about this position very much."

Laharl laughed lightly. "You got me there..." He yawned gently and ran a hand down her leg. "I love you Etna..."

Etna smiled. "I love you too..." She frowned when she heard snores and looked down. Laharl had fallen asleep over her lap. Slowly, she lifted him up, gently laying him on his stomach and wrapping the blanket around him. "Sleep tight, my love." she whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before curling up next to him, one hand wrapped around him, the other hand rubbing his butt unconsciously as she fell asleep as well.

**END CHAPTER**

Huzza! I have finished it. I am sorry about the shortness of my epilogue, but it works, right? Anyway, I will write many more stories for you all, maybe a few more like this one... and I would like to start a sequel to this one though it might not be in the near future... however, when I do start it, I would be very honored if my good friend 'The Purple Penguin' would co-author it with me. If you are readying this, TPP, please PM me! Thank you and R/R for me!


End file.
